Lost In Ponyville
by theeoblivion
Summary: (Not being updated for a bit!) A human by the name of Koal, gets pulled into the world of equestria, with no way home. Luckily, before Koal was pulled to Ponyville, he was/is a brony. Koal ends up staying with his favorite pony pinkie pie.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if you have ever been lost, it's terrifying, you lose sense of direction, begin to panic and then there is relief when you get home. It wasn't the same for me. I was lost, lost in another world, with no way to return home, Ever.

I woke up to see bright, unnatural colors for what I thought at first was home, but was soon sure this place is in no way my home. Everything I saw was odd to me. Bright green on the leaves, mono-colored bark With little to no texture. The main thing that caught my attention was the pure pale blue that held in the sky.

I first began to realize were I was when I saw a figure streak across the sky, with a rainbow flowing behind. The sight sparked something in my head, and I realized I was lost, in Equestria.

I must not be too far from ponyville, being that I saw rainbow dash fly by. I followed the trail and found myself by sugar cube corner. I could see rainbow talking to Mr. Cake, so I decided to walk up. "What." Mr. Cake looked at me confused. "Hi, um, my name is Koal, I'm new here." I explained, hoping that I being able to understand him would help calm him down. "What are you, some kind of animal?" Rainbow dash asked. "I'm Human…" "Wait here, rainbow, go get twilight and Fluttershy, we need their help." Mr. Cake ordered. Dash just flew off without question.

Soon after, Fluttershy and twilight, accompanied by dash of course, arrived with the same confusion. Mr. Cake went back inside, to confused to be of any help. "How did you get here?" Twilight asked. "I don't know."

"Last thing I remember, I was walking out the back door, and poof, I was in the woods." I began to explain. "Nothing ells? Strange, It might of bean the spell I cast, I was hopping to get some samples from your world." Twilight stated. "So, I'm here because of you?"

"What is that, around you neck?" Twilight wondered. I just got home from my grade 11 grad, and forgot I had been listening to my music on my phone. "It called an ear bud, its used to listen to music." Koal sated, as if twilight new what it was. "wait, you can listen to music without a band or a singer?" Twilight said, confused out of her mind. "No, it is used to play back recordings of music." "so you have a turn table in your clothes, like what Vinyl uses to play music?" She asked, even more confused. "No again, the data from the recording is stored in binary code, and when played through my ear bud." I explained. "I don't get it." Twilight gave up. "Whats in the bag?" "That is my laptop bag, it holds my laptop. And before you ask, I don't know how it works." I stated, a bit sour on having to explain how digital music works. That was the last straw for twilight though, she knew only one thing to do, ask Celestia.

She got a reply from Celestia quickly, with her showing up shortly afterward. It was short visit. With Celestia only being in for about 2 minutes. She said she knows of no magic to send me back, then pulled away back to Canterlot. After she left, I broke down, depression hit like a train. No way home, no way to see my family, and no way to get my life back.

"Hey, koal, I think I know a way to cheer you up." Twilight said noticing the dark cloud settling around me. "We need to go see Pinkie pie."

It took us less than 5 minutes to find her. She was surprised to see me, being human and all, but it didn't put her off like I thought it would, instead she began to jump around. "So your not a pony, but your going to stay in ponyville, well I think we have room at sugar cube coroner." Pinkie said. A smile had bloomed on my face. Before I was puled here, I was a brony, and one of my favorite pony was Pinkie, she was always able to make me smile. When I lived in the normal world, I got depressed easily, But Mlp helped me get through it all.

Turns out by 'Space at sugar cube corner.' meant I was actually shearing a room with pinkie, I was to tired to care that first night. I didn't really notice till I woke up with pinkie cuddled close to me, I didn't even have a blanket on, still fully clothed, yet she managed to be cuddling me with a blanket on. I have to day this, I didn't mind it, in fact I liked it.

Obviously my initial surprise woke the pink pony, But she just yawned and slowly woke up as if it was nothing. "Morning, sleep well?" she asked in a suppressing loud morning voice. "Good, I managed to sleep for once. I usually cant get to sleep that easily." I said sleepily. "Well we should get breakfast, most important meal right." Pinkie said as she hopped to restroom to brush her mane.

I never used to eat breakfast, sleeping in to seven, and leaving for school at 7:15, doesn't give you time to eat. Today was nice though, eating breakfast with people is a lot better than doing it alone. After we ate, I pulled twilight to the side. "I need to tell you something, as well as ask you something." "What do you need?" Twilight asked perplexed. "The world were I'm from, there is this thing called Tv, witch plays shows, well one of the shows is the exploits of you and your friends, and I have seen all of them. I know a lot about this world." I explained coming short of breath near the end. "What? So you know things about our world, I don't understand." Twilight spoke quickly, before I cut her off. "This is were my question comes in, should I be open about my knowledge?" I asked with honest curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them a few weeks for the rest to learn about my knowledge of there world. I had forgotten that I had a pin of Pinkie pies cutie mark on my trilby. After pinkie noticed it, me, twilight, Dashie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie, sat inside the library for a few hours of me just explaining how much I knew of this world.

By the time we finished it was already getting late. We all went to get some food together. We separated after supper, me and pinkie walked back to sugar cube corner together. "Why did you have **my** cutie mark on your hat?" Pinkie asked smiling. "Well, I enjoyed watching you guys, and well, you were one of my favourites." I said awkwardly. Pinkie pie did not answer, just blushed, looking away a bit.

For the first night since I got here, she didn't hold me when she was asleep. I guess she was a bit awkward about it, knowing she was my favourite. Still as usual I just would lay there awake. It was the first time I was upset to not be able to sleep in a really long time. I got up and went outside for a night walk. It was early summer and still warm even in the dead of night. The moon was full and quite beautiful, even more though then the one from my world.

It was nice. I walked alone, circling ponyville. On my last turn, I was stopped by the silhouette of an alicorn. "What are you doing, every pony knows night is a time for sleep." I recognized the voice as Luna, I guess no one is really aloud out at night. She also seemed to not notice me not being a pony. "well its kinda a long story, princess Luna."

Luna and I sat talking for the rest of the night, she seemed really interested in my world. She also was okay with me being up at night. We separated at the crack of dawn, here returning to Canterlot. I had planed to get rarity to make more clothes for me, since I only have one set.

I went back to sugar cube corner, no one was up yet, I went through the back door. When I got to pinkie's room, before I opened the door, I was for some reason nervous. Like i did something I wasn't supposed to do. I opened the door carefully and slowly, only to see pinkie just waking up. "Were did you go? I got up last night to get some water, and you were gone." I could see tear stains on her face. "I thought you left, or went back without saying good bye." The tears came up again. "I thought you left without saying anything to your friends. We are friends right?" She was shaking from the tears now. I sat next to her and placed my arm around her. "I only went for a walk, I would never leave without telling you." She looked up at me with teary eyes. "I love you pinkie. You were always my favourite." I gently kissed her on a head. She hugged me pulling me on to the bed, she still had some tears on her face. "I love you koal." she said, muffled by my shirt. "I love you too pinkie."

We were late for our appointment with Rarity that day, she didn't mind that much, it was a slow day. Both pinkie and I were in a better mood then normal. When we were finished with rarity, during the walk home we ended up just bursting into laughter in the street.

One of the things I got rarity to make me is a vest, I got it a week latter and I had put my pinkie pie pin on the pocket. We announced publicly of being together with no real backlash. Twilight was a bit confused at first on how that would work out but I tried to explain but She still didn't get it. One thing I found perplexing was Rainbow dash being a bit jellos.

I had continued to take walks with princess Luna, with pinkies knowledge now. One night we started to talk about more, intimate topics and around say 2Am when we were sitting looking over ponyville and she leaned in and kissed me. It was surprising, she didn't know about me and pinkie. I pulled back quickly and she notice my surprises. She stepped back, apologizing before telaporting back to Canterlot.


End file.
